Random Life
by SilverWolf9900
Summary: Just about how SilverFang and a few humans started to fight the government with a few allies. Since humans are now hunting transformers.


_**Well I am doing a random story so I just decided to share it as I find it fun to write. Hope ya'll enjoy and if you want I can throw in a OC or any of the main characters. This will have all Transformers fandoms in it so I will put any in that I feel is right. And please leave your good or bad opinions I like to here how it was as it takes me a long time to write these things.**_

The worlds starts go round as I jump out of bed. " Today is the day to get a new car and then have fun with my friends as I don't have work." She smiles not knowing what was a head and falls on her face. "Shit… I need to remember to turn on my light" she get up and takes a shower. She has it on super hot has it hits her skin she knows what vehicle she wants to get. As she gets dress she realized that there was a beautiful Ford GT40 black and white at the car lot down the street. She shrieks and starts to head down to the lot as she forgot to eat breakfast, but she did every else other than eat. How forget to eat when you are only going for a car oh well… She walks up to the dealer. She was pretty much made of money so she looked the car over knowing she was good at mechanics. The car looked fine to her so she asked they gut "How much for a Ford GT40 like that sir?" He looked at her and laugh. "That young lady is like 2000 for it" he opens it's doors. "Well… I will take. She is a beauty that I must have." She smiles at the guy. "okay lets go do the papers then" The walk inside to do the paper work.

She was leaving the building where she signed the paper for the car and got the keys for it. She walks up to the car and sat in it she smiles with a giggle. "You need a better paint job and some inside work but that is, okay because I'm going to make sure that your awesome." She noticed that there was a weird symbol on the steering wheel. It wasn't the ford symbol like it should be it was different like a different technology different. She just thought it was a trick so she kept on setting herself and put the key in the keyhole. She starts the car and it roared, she smiles like it was her first car and she drove off.

She goes to a paint job shop that was red bricked and she was up to her guy friend and smiles as she leans on the car. "So you think she is good for racing and maybe a new paint job?" She smiles as she looks at the guy. "Wolf you know that she is a beauty and she would be perfect for any thing" he smiles as he gets out the paint sprayer up and running think of the colors how they should be. "Scar we need her to be black and white" Wolf smiled. "With your money she can be any color." he looks at her then has the black paint ready. Wolf blushes as she has the white paint sprayer in her hand. They smile and start to paint the car half white half black.

Once they were finished they look at it then each other with a good job smile. "I love it… it is beautiful now is it alright if I leave her here as I walk home Scar?" wolf said with a smile. Scar nods as he cleans the sprayers "You be safe you hear?" he smiled. "I will nothing bad will happen see you tomorrow" she walks away and as soon as she was out of sight he started to talk to his self. "Wow, how did I get a friend like that so hot and nice. She even laid back… Since I can't sleep I think I might look under your hood to what we got her" he puts down the spayer and opens her hood. "Wow beautiful Ford GT40 engine… now why would someone sell you" he looked through knowing everything is fine besides one wire. He start to reconnect the wire to where it looked like it need to be connected to.

The vehicle started to transform he backed up in a panic. "What the hell… what the hell!?" he goes to run but hits his head that knocked him out. "ugh… My head…" she spoke with a groan as she looks at him. "Humans always freak out when they see me am I scary or something?" she looks at herself thinking she was crazy. Then shook her head as she looked at her new paintjob as well and transformed back into car mode. "We can talk more in the morning human." She growled as she turned off her engine.

The next morning wolf returned with dunkin donuts coffee and sandwiches. She sees Scar on the floor passed out. "Scar are you okay?!" she ran over to him as she puts the coffee and sandwiches down. " What the hell happened Scar what did you do?" she said worried about him. He moans "Ohhh…. what happened?" he said with a groggy voice. " I don't know I came in and you were laying on the floor past out." Wolf said.

She then helped him up as he stumbled back seeing the car. "I….It talks and moves by itself you know?" he said with a panicked voice as he held Wolf back. She pushed him aside and growled "Are you going crazy or something as that could happen the the transformers have been dead for a long time you know." she start to walk over to the car as she rubbed her figure across it. "See nothing happened. Now stop worrying." She said as she crossed her arms.

The car transformed and chuckled " I told you we would be talking in the morning" she leaned down as the garage was too small for her bot mode. Wolf froze as if she was a statue "b...but this is impossible…. your kind are dead?" SilverFang then looked at her and shook her head. " They lied to as I am SilverFang a cyberwolf or wolfcon which ever fits it ships." she chuckles. Scar stumbles back to the wall as her goes too grab the phone as he did so Silver growled and grabbed it "I wouldn't do that if I were you sir." She growled at him as she then looked at the garage door. Her ears then went up as she realized she was in a city and she then looked at scar. "I need to leave I can't stay here it is too populated and I could be spotted" Silver transformed as Wolf then opened her car door.

Silver realized this as she then notice Scar followed her lead. " What are you two doing, Do ya'll have a death wish?" Silver said as she was worried about the humans being caught by their government for working with her. Wolf said with a serious voice " I bot you so you are mine until I am tired of you," she then crossed her arms, " besides my daddy is a rich man we can go out to his country side house until we know of what to do and my friend here can help you." Wolf Hint Scar in the arm and giggled as he chuckled a little rubbing his arm. " yeah.. I can do that for ya Wolf." He smiled a little as he said that, then Wolf yelled " Lets go!" As she did Silver took off to the the house on the countryside.

Silver drove for a long time it would take hours before they got to the house on the countryside and the humans were sleep as night fell upon them. She smiles as it was relaxing do to the drive it was smooth and quiet to her she was happy for it. This was the first time in a long time that she was able to be calm and quiet herself.


End file.
